Fairy Tail: The Secret Guild Arc Chapter 6
by Korro
Summary: We finally get the chance to see who Korro truly is. Also if this were to be made into an anime I think this song would be a good opening song /watch?v v2H4l9RpkwM.


Fairy Tail The Secret Guild Arc Chapter 6

The people that were out fighting for Fairy Tail came back injured. Bickslow, Freed, Cana, Evergreen, and Lisanna were being treated intensively by Wendy and every other able body. Natsu and them came back last and saw what had happened to the others, "What…the?" Natsu and Lucy look at the other guild members that were injured severely from fighting some of the Curse Guild members. Meanwhile, everyone else defeated the weird dark energy humanoids, but had sustain some minor injuries to themselves. Lucy with tears in her eyes, "What happened?" Makarov responded with anger, "We found them they told us what happened before they became unconscious; Bickslow seems to have a couple muscle tears and some broken bones, Evergreen and Freed lost some magic energy, and Cana and Lisanna were hit hard from some a swordsman who can absorb elemental magic." Gray responds, "Juvia and I fought a guy who is an Ice God slayer. I was at a major disadvantage." Gajeel comments, "Panther lily and I ran into a Water Hydra slayer; she is incredibly powerful." Wendy said, "I had to fight a girl about my age who uses creation magic." Natsu topped it of saying, "Lucy and I had to fight a guy who knows spells, curses, and enchantments." "Yeah" said Lucy, "Maybe we are at a disadvantage. What if we…" all of a sudden everyone looks to the one side of the guild hall. They see Erza standing and looking in shock at what had happened to the guild members. "Who did this?!"

Makarov caught Erza up on what had happened since what happened that day. Erza commented, "They all are incredibly powerful; this maybe one of our toughest fights yet. I remember the leader mentioned a plan their guild was following. I believe destroying Fairy Tail is part of their plan." Makarov said, "So are you any closer to figuring out who this Korro guy is?" "No, I'm not even sure I ever met him. I'm thinking through everything from the past couple months and the past couple years and still nothing. It's like he's a ghost or something." Lucy said, "Well he seems to remember you pretty well. Maybe you're thinking of the wrong place and wrong time." Erza yells, "Well where would I have possibly met someone who has this curse mark on his hand and has immense magic power?!" Makarov tells her, "Whoever he is, this guild of theirs somehow managed to stay hidden for hundreds of years. If you think about it; their might be a slight possibility that they secretly formed the Balam Alliance to do their dirty work for them." "The Balam Alliance you mean the three powerful dark guilds that are fighting every good guild out there?" asked Natsu. Gray said, "Yeah but we already defeated one of them." "Who?" asked Natsu. Wendy said, "The Oracion Seis, remember?" "Never mind that" said Makarov, "If worse comes to worse…we're going to have to ask the magic council for help. This fight may possibly be a fight where we don't stand a chance at all of winning." Erza in rage, "NO! Fairy Tail cannot lose, because if we lose everyone in this Guild will be killed! We have to stand strong!" Gajeel comes walking towards them and says, "Hey, comes that Korro guy and his goons."

Everyone in Fairy Tail is outside the guild hall watching Zeref's Curse Guild approach them. Korro says, "Well, Well, Well look who struggled against us. Erza I see you're up and walking I can't wait to fight you again soon." Natsu yells, "What do you creeps want?!" "We came here to tell you all that the final fight against us will be tomorrow night." "Final Fight?" said Gray in confusion. "That's right, tomorrow night will be the demise of Fairy Tail. Then Zeref's Curse Guild can proceed with our plans." Lucy yells, "Fairy Tail will not lose no matter what!" Tyishiuki says sarcastically, "Sure you will and then the dead will come back to life. Yeah right like your pathetic guild can beat us." "Shut the hell up Tyishiuki you talk too much." said Aimee. "Yeah Tyishiuki you need to stay quiet." said Icanahe. Tyishiuki in anger, "Why I otta…" "That enough!" yelled Korro. "Anyways, let's assign everyone to their respective fight."

"You're assigning fights to certain people? That's ridiculous!" yelled Makarov. "Let me get to what I was going to say Makarov. Here's who is fighting who; Rei you will fight Wendy…X you will fight Gray…Rukasu you will fight Juvia…Icanahe you will fight Gajeel…Tyishiuki you will fight Lucy…Aimee you will fight Elfman…Adam you will fight Natsu…and I will fight Erza." Makarov yells, "What, these fights are a disadvantage to them. You purposely did this so you can win. I'll have no choice but to…" "Hold on a second Makarov, don't think you were left out of this fight. I have a special gift for you; Adam prepare the curse." "Got it!" All of a sudden Makarov got into his stance to get ready to use Fairy Law, "Fairy…" "Rei, Aimee delay him!" yelled Korro. Adam was close to finishing his curse; Rei and Aimee were giving everything they got to delay Makarov. Adam was ready, "Curse of the Lord of the Underworld Seal!" All of a sudden Makarov is surrounded by cursed circles; they attach to his arms. "What the…what did you do?" Korro responds, "This is to make sure that you will not participate in the fight. Adam show him." "Right!" Adam moves his hand around and all of a sudden Makarov's body starts to glow. Next thing that happens bright, glowing start coming out of Makarov's body. Makarov falls to the ground in pain; Korro says, "That's enough; you see what will happen if you intervene Makarov." "What just happened!" yelled Gajeel. "The curse drains magic energy from his body and brings that energy to us. That way we will gain more power. So now there will be no intervention to any of the fights." "You'll never get away with this!" yelled Mirajane. "Oh, Mirajane I almost forgot about you. We can't have you intervene with the fights also. How about this…" All of a sudden Korro vanishes then appears in front of Mirajane, "Energy slash!" Korro's arm turns into an energy like sword and slashes Mirajane's abdomen. Mirajane starts falling to the ground; everyone stares in shock, "MIRA!" yelled Elfman. "Now, everything is prepared for tomorrow night. I better see the people who are supposed to fight tomorrow night on the hillside. You all better get some rest now; tomorrow night is going to be fun." Korro and the others walked away back to the outskirts of town.

Wendy and the others were doing the best they can to heal Mirajane. Lucy asked, "Is she going to be okay?" Wendy replied, "She'll be fine, the cut wasn't that deep surprisingly. It was as if he wasn't trying to kill her." "Then what is he trying to do?" asked Gray. "He's trying to send a message" said Makarov, "The message is that they have power. The attack on our guild is a message to the world. Zeref's Curse Guild is not a legend; if they were to defeat us…they would show the world their power. Deliver a new kind of evil…if they are willing to destroy an entire town of innocent people just to get one person's attention…then they are truly just as evil as Zeref. Erza you have to get ready to fight Korro tomorrow night, you are the only one that can defeat him." Erza yells, "Why! Why would he do all of this just to fight me one on one, it doesn't make sense?! Why me?!" Erza then runs out the door upset; Natsu calls for her, "Erza wait!" "Let her go, she needs some time to think." said Makarov.

As Erza is walking through Magnolia Town late at night she runs into someone; it's none other than Adam, "Erza listen to me, Korro has told to tell you in order to be strong against him you need to remember him." Erza responds, "How can I? I don't remember him, but he remembers me." "Erza listen, I know a spell that can help regain lost memories…memories that usually that are not impactful on who we are. Now, forgotten memory spell." All of a sudden everything turns to black, then we see Erza as a kid…at the Tower of Heaven. "Wait a minute, that's me…on the island. What are we doing here?" "Erza you remember the horrifying experience on that island when you were a kid. Jellal, Simon, the pain; but you do have a chance of remembering who this kid is." All of a sudden a kid appears in front of young Erza; face and right hand completely bandaged. The only thing you can see on his head is some his brown hair, the bottom part of his nose, and the bottom part of his face. The boy starts crying, young Erza talks to him, "Hey what's wrong, why are you crying?" "I don't know where I am? Or why people hate me so much?" "Why do people hate you?" she asks. "Wherever I go people think I'm a monster. I never had friends or a family; I've always been alone, I'm tired of it!" As the boy starts crying even more Erza says, "I don't think you're a monster." The boy in shock looks up towards Erza. "A monster is someone who is heartless and a killer. You're the complete opposite; you're a kind person. What's your name?" "My name is Korro, but I don't have a last name." "I was given my last name by a good friend of mine, my name is Erza Scarlet. Oh, I just thought of a last name for you; since you're such a kind person your last name is Kind…Korro The Kind." As Erza watches this memory she tells Adam, "That's right I remember him, he arrived a couple weeks before the up rise happened. I wondered whatever happ…wait. This boy is it…?" "This boy who you know as Korro The Kind, is the same Korro that is looking for your death."


End file.
